The Games That Shouldn't Be Played On The Heart
by Patricia Duckwell
Summary: (1x2)Heero has confessed to duo in a weird way that he love him but some how relena thinks he's in love with her and when proven wrong won't stand for it and goes to the off to learn how to be a witch. Now with a witch on the lose is duo safe?
1. Chapter 1

Games That Shouldn't Be Played On The Heart 

                                             Chapter 1!

Patricia here how is every one… well I decided to try and make sense of this one knowing I screwed this one up. Let's see how this goes. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

Heero and Duo were at a high school somewhere in the United States. Heero was at his laptop typing away. Duo was kicking his feet back and forth while sitting on the bed. Every time he kicked his leg out it would come back and the back of his leg would hit the bed. Duo was watching Heero type as he always did. 

"So you gonna type your life away every time I see you it's the same thing type, type, type don't you ever stop it's like a sickness with you." Duo said blabbing on Heero said nothing just ignored the baka like he always did. Still he couldn't help listening to him. 

"You know your going to be late to class." Duo said as he went to get up from the bed. Heero closed the laptop and turned to Duo. Walking right up to him

"You talk too much." following it up with a kiss right on Duo's unsuspecting lips. Duo was very surprised by the kiss and happy at the same time, he had loved Heero from afar and thought that it was going to stay that way. In the end Naturally Duo enjoyed every moment of the kiss. As quickly as the kiss came it was over. Heero walked over to the door turned around and said as he grabbed the doorknob and walked out 

"That's much better." All that Duo could hear next was the closing of the door. Duo sat back down on the bed. 

"_I can't… believe… what just happened, was… it real?_" touching0 his lips they were still warm from Heero's sudden actions. Finally realizing how late it really was, by looking at his watch, he got up and walked out of the dorm and to the school heading to first period of the day. Half way to class the bell rang which let him know that there were 5 minutes left to get to class. Yet it didn't matter because all Duo could think about was what Heero did to him. Four minutes later the bell rang again giving him a final minute to get to class. But Duo still being in the daze kept heading slowly to his first period class or what he hops was the right way. The last bell rang letting Duo know that he was now late!

            Heero sat at the back of the room in class were he always sat. Heero stared at the chair next to him where Duo should be. Heero couldn't listen to the teacher mainly because he was the most boring person in the world. This guy made Wufie interesting! 

"_I wish I could listen to Wufie or maybe Duo on his rambles this guy sucks._" Heero thought while writing in his notebook. Four minutes after class started Duo walks into the classroom he's in kind of a daze. The teacher looked at Duo

"Late again Maxwell, what's you excuse this time? Your dog ate your alarm clock and then had to shut him off but not before running after him for about 4 or 5 minuets" Duo looked at the teacher while coming out of the daze 

"Huh? Oh…well, I don't have one." Duo then walked up to his seat. This left the teacher puzzled because Duo always had an excuse no matter how believable it was. Duo then sat in his chair next to Heero.

            Heero slowly began to move his head to look at Duo but Duo avoided eye contact by staring straight forward. Heero didn't really care if Duo liked the kiss or not he acted on his emotions no holding back. Heero watches Duo when he thought no one was looking he touched his fingertips to his lips and closed his eyes. In his mind reliving what happened before class.  Duo did enjoy it very much from the looks of it. Heero looked the other way snickering quietly. Now he knew that Duo liked him. Slowly he went back into his cold trance.

            Relena sat in the same class as the two pilots only she sat on the other of Heero. 

"_I hate this class Mr. Croft is so boring I can't stand it._" she turned to look at Heero like she always does when she couldn't stand Mr. Croft she saw Heero looking at her and smiling       

"_Do my eyes deceive me is that my Heero looking at me and smiling for months I have been trying to get him to look at me like that! He's finally giving in to the fact that he loves me?  I have to talk to him after class. _

***

            After class Heero runs to his locker so he could get there and get his books and then find Duo and talk to him before next class. 

            Relena bolted after Heero in a rush to talk to him. She found him at his locker getting his books.     

"_This is my chance to talk to him now that he's alone. Oh this is the best day of my life!_" Relena walks right up to Heero

"Hey Heero how are you?" Heero knew by the voice who it was and wasn't too happy about it. The voice wasn't the voice he wanted to hear so he rushes get his books and closes his locker as fast as he can only to turn around into a rambling Relena which is nearly impossible to get by.

"Hn!" Was all he had to say to her! She smiled happier than normally the 'Hn.' seems to have backfired. Heero looked behind her seeing Duo walking towards Heero with his eyes on the floor not really knowing Heero was right ahead of him. Relena continued blabbing on about something or other but Heero could only see Duo. Heero's eyes were watching every move Duo made. Duo stopped in the middle of the hall while still looking at the ground. 

"_Dammit look at me or I'll kill you." _Heero was losing patients with in his eyes you could see the angry growing and growing Duo was looking at the floor for a good reason. 

"I know he's looking at me is he regretting what he's done I can't look him into those cold eyes of his. I wish he wasn't so heartless or looked at me like that. Should I look? I have to because as much as I hate the coldness of his eyes I love the deep blue that they are." Duo's raises his head and his eyes met the cold eyes of Heero. 

"_Finally Dammit!_" Heero was snickering at Duo. That was the best way he knew how to show affection to the other boy.

"_Wow he actually looks really, really cute…oh my god is he snickering at me?_" Duo giving Heero a smile back as Duo mouth the words, 'I care about you.' walking away to his next class.

Heero saw Duo mouth the words 'I care about you.' in reaction to this Heero bows his head and half smiles. 

Relena still talking to Heero when he didn't answer anything she figured that he was just being Heero. Then when she saw the half smiled she thought it would be a good idea to ask now. 

"Heero…I don't know quite how to say this but here goes I…wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me some time?" he says nothing for a while. 

"_Did he hear me? Should I ask again? I better. I don't want to miss this chance._" 

"So will you please." Heero buy this time was back to earth 

"Hn?" Heero said questioningly. 

"Will you please, go out with me sometime?" 

"Hn!!!" He said as if to say no with out saying it. 

"Thank you Heero I knew you loved me!" she then went skipping off down the hall through a big crowd. 

"_OH HELL NO! I didn't just agreed to a damn date with Relena._" Heero then bolts to his next class and making it just as the final bell rang. He sat down it was too bad that Duo wasn't in his class or he could tell Duo what happened before the witch did.

In Duo's class 5 minutes before class started. Duo was sitting in the back of the class were the teacher couldn't see him. He hated Mrs. Rain she wasn't the nicest teacher in the world then again a cactus was friendlier. Relena walks into the class even higher on her pedestal than before and took her seat two seats from him. 

"Guess what happened! Quick someone guess." Relena shouted to her friends. 

"You won a free facelift and your going to save us all from looking at the current one?" Duo said. Relena stuck her tongue out. 

"No, I got a date with Heero finally!" she said with a squeal. The news hit him like a bullet that would knock all air out of you as you fall to the ground leaving you gasping on the floor for air. 

"_Nooo, it can't be true can it? Was he just toying with me? I'm the first one he's kissed and he's the first one to kiss me. Why, Why, Why? What was I thinking a guy like that could never love a boy like me! But why did he play with my heart?_" 

Relena talked with her friends unknowing of what was going on inside Duo's head. Relena was just so happy about it maybe too happy. Maybe she knew something or maybe she was just being a jerk like always.

Duo jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the desk and stared at the desk. He grabbed his books and ran out of the class. 

"Where are you going?" Mrs. rain asks but Duo just ran away as far as he can get from the classroom and Heero all he wanted was to get away from every last thing including other people and places. 

            Tears ran down his face as he fumbles with the keys to his dorm. An Ear piercing Clink was made as the keys fell to the tile ground. Duo frantically wipes his face of the tears as he scrabbled to pick you the keys. Turning the key in to the keyhole as he pulls it out and with an earth-shattering slam he shut the door shut. Duo chucked the keys onto a table as they slid into the vase on the table. It's knocked it over and as it hits the table it made a glass shattering noise. Breathing heavily as he leaps on to their bed and weeping as hard as he can. 

T.B.C. Soon! Go review now if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

                                                            Chapter 2! 

    Patricia Duckwell here I've been away from two weeks and before that my computer was acting up if you check my profile you'll see that I normally don't let things go this long I'm sorry about the wait and if there are any more problems it will be noted in my profile thanks and once again sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

            At lunch, Heero got in the lunch line and got what the school calls food and what others call it "crap on a plate" but they ate it anyway. He pays the lunch lady and headed for the table that he and Duo always sit at. When he got close he sees that no one was sitting at the table. He drops his tray. "_Did he find out about it? Oh no I'll kill her she can't destroy everything I risked before school today I won't let her._" Heero thought. He ran to Relena's table grabbed her by the shirt and stood her up and holding her into the air. Relena holds on to her shirt for dear life she could tell she was at least 5 inches off the ground

            "Where's Duo?" he partially yelling at her.

"I…I…Don't know…why?" Relena said scared.

"What did you say to him?" "Nothing I swear!" Heero drops her right on her butt were he fells she belongs, and ran to the dorm where he was sure he was. Heero knew too well that she had done something to him and he knew what it was.

"Hey, Heero you got some nerve" a boy calls out after him while he helps 'Miss. Relena' up. "It's ok I'm alright." She said. "_What was that all about?_" she though

            Back at the dorm Duo sat and he was still crying he up pulled out his hair tie his hair slowly unraveled. He looks over at a picture of him and Heero having a good time tears fall even faster than before. He picked up the picture and smashes it on the ground the noise sounds as if the world had torn apart and it did or rather Duo's world had been just torn apart on him.

"I HATE YOU HEERO!" he yelled as he cried, he hadn't stopped he couldn't, So he sat in the corner of the room with his knees to his chest and his arms around them he placed his head in between his knees and his chest and cried.

            "_WHY, WHY, WHY does he hate me that much to play tricks on me? Does he like playing games with my heart? Does he enjoy seeing people hurt. I hate him so much._" Duo pulls every part of him closer to his chest. He looked up at Picture

He had smashed "I want to move and leave this all behind to forget it all"

            Heero kept running and running. "_If I hurt him I don't know what I'll do. If I lost him I'd kill myself he's my relief. I need him to keep going._" Heero thought. A tear fell down the desert that's been called Heero's cheek. He stops running and wipes the tear onto his finger and looks at it. He'd never cried before. He looks at the teardrop on his finger and thought, "_So this is a tear. I really must be sad; I'm going against all my training. I'd better hurry._"

            Duo finally decides to leave this painful place. He walks over to his duffle bag and placed it on the bed. He packed everything he'd need. He kneels down by the picture frame that he had smashing earlier because of his anger.

"_ Why didn't I see it earlier? I should have known I couldn't will against a girl._" Duo thought as he looks at the glass. He picking up a sharp piece of glass in his right hand

"With this mark I promise to never love again." Duo took the piece of glass and looking and his ring finger on his left hand and than slowly pulls the piece of glass across the top of the finger causing him to bleed out. The cut looking like a ring when one looks down on it. The cut was on only one half of the hand. The blood spills out and in between his other fingers, the picture, and finally the glass on the floor. He went into the bathroom and got out the first aid kit and after 5 minuets it stopped bleeding and a scab would be left in its place for now and then that would turn into a scar. He walked out to the bedroom and grabbing his bag and heading for the kitchen area when...

            Heero finally made it to the dorm and when he got to the stairs he ran up them gasping for air. Heero knows he might already be too late the damage might have been done and irreversible. Getting to the door of their dorm Heero yanking out the key and shoving it in the small keyhole

"_please be here please be here I'm begging you Duo._" Is all Heero could think about he just wanted Duo to be ok. Throwing open the door to Duo standing there with a bag in his hand.

TBC!

Please give me a chance to fight with my computer ok J thankie!!! I'll work as hard as I can to get it to work I promise!!


	3. Chapter 3

Games That Shouldn't Be Played On The Heart

Chapter 3

My computer kind of works whooo! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

"Duo" Heero said there wasn't much to say and if there was he didn't know what to say. If he knew the words to say who's to say if they would help at this point and time. "_Was it too late?_" Heero thought. "Duo" I'm so sorry, I didn't agree to it I swear the bitch tricked me" Heero finally said after a moment of hard thought.

"_What do I say to the one who broke my heart? Is that the truth? Is he playing both sides against the middle? What do I say? I'm so lost._" Duo thought. Duo grabbed his finger that he cut to remind himself of the pain that Heero had caused. Duo rubs his scab softly, you could tell that the scab was fresh. "Why, Why Heero, Why" Duo finally said "do you like hurting me"

"No, No Duo that's not true I care so much about you and I know you do too." Heero replied.

"Then why did you say yes "WHY" after Duo the word escaped his lips he began to cry again.

"You don' think I said yes do you "DO YOU" Heero waited for Duo's faith in him to be verbalized

"Why else did she say it." Duo said almost crushing Heero's faith in Duo. With that done Duo turned around so Heero couldn't see him cry anymore. A tear trickled down Heero's cheek as well.

"She said what she said because I said, my usual 'Hn.' by the time I realized that she took it as a yes it was too late to get to her she had run out of sight. It happened because I was watching you and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I'd never do anything to the guy I fell in love with" over a year ago."

"_I can' believe I just said that did that actually come out of my mouth?_" Heero covers his

mouth "_I wonder how Duo will react to that._" Hero starts to beat him self over the head with what he had just said. "_I can' believe I just said that! It was too soon he's too mad at me to hear something like that" or is he?_"

Heero slowly and very quietly walks up behind Duo. Just noticing that Duo's hair was down, and that this was the first time that he had seen Duo's hair down. He had often dreamed about taking it down and running his hands through his hair, smelling it, and kissing Duo's sweet lips. Right now Heero had to put that behind thought him and try to save their relationship if there was one to save. Slowly and cautiously so as not to hurt the boy Heero wraps his arm around him drawing Duo close to his chest. Heero tilts his head to Duo's ear to better talk to him

"Duo I…I… love you and I'd want nothing more than for you to be by my side so I can kiss you and hold you. You have no clue how hard it is to sleep in the same bed with you when all I want to do is pull you to me and have your head rest on my chest. There is no way when I'm this close to having you near me and calling you my own that I would go and screw it up like that. Please Duo believe me, trust me I want to be like this forever."

"you truly love me? I too never want to leave this warm feeling." Duo had stopped crying in the middle of Heero's talking instead of crying he became stun and then happy. Duo turns around in Heero's arms to meet Heero eye to eye.

"Heero" I think you should know that I feel the same way. I think I always have" Duo smiles at Heero and Heero smiles back. It was a treat to see Heero smile so Duo cherished every moment of it.

"I am sorry Duo I'll fix it as soon as I can." Then Duo kissed Heero they were happy once again. Heero picks him up in the middle of the kiss. Duo drops his bag and wraps his hands around Heero's neck. Heero walks into the bedroom and place Duo on the bed. Heero kissed Duo's left hand then stops.

"Duo what's this I've never seen this cut on your hand, it looks new." Heero said. Duo moved his hand away and held it in his other hand and close to his chest.

"It's nothing really forget it." Duo said.

"I want you to tell me what happened" There was a strange and award silence.

"Well I was going to make sure that this would never happen again. And I would never feel that pain again so I made a mark out of the glass that I broke from the picture frame with the picture of us in it." Heero's eyes become very sad. Heero looks where the picture use to be and then he got up and walked around the bed and knelt down beside it and saw the blood stained glass and picture. He picked up the picture and watched as the blood dripped off it. "I'm sorry Heero I…" Duo just trails off after that not knowing what to say.

"Its ok I understand." Heero said. Heero takes the piece of glass that Duo used to cut him self and held it in his right hand. Duo looks over at Heero very concerned

"What are you doing" Duo asked. Heero just smiled and cut his left ring finger just like Duo had done earlier. Heero and Duo watch as some drips onto the picture and glass.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Duo screams running over to Heero's left hand and clutching it in his smaller hands. Duo slowly brings the cut to his lips and kisses it.

"Please don' hurt your self like that Heero." Heero just got up and walks in to the bathroom to the already open first aid kit finding some gauze and wrap his finger with it.

5 minuets later Heero returns to Duo knelt on the floor. With his left hand he pulls Duo to his feet. He gently wipes Duo's blood stained lips with a wet towel. Heero grabs Duo's left hand and inter locks it with his left hand.

"Now the mark no longer represents pain but now it represents our love for each other." Heero said to Duo as he kissed Duo deeply pulling him as close as he can. For once no one said anything not even the talkative Boy in his arms, who he silenced earlier this morning.

T.B.C. Don' forget about the Relena factor! We have to still deal with her! The Relena Factor, hmmm that should be a show" I smell a fanfic coming on. Tee hee!

Top of Form


	4. chapter 4

The Games that shouldn't be played on the heart

Chapter 4

Patricia Duckwell here sorry I haven't updated in a while I had 2 deaths in the family with in a month of each other and I couldn't motivate myself to do anything so I uh... did not and then I was having problem in my job where I was working nights and that was the time I put a side to write and they would not change it so I made them and then I had school let me tell you college is hard but I try so now on with the fanfic I hope it meets your standers. And now the fanfic!

Duo tried to roll over in bed but something was holding him back. He struggled a little more but found he could not get anywhere then realizing that Heero was holding on to him with a death grip. Duo relaxed as soon as he realized this. Hearing a small moan escaping from Heero's mouth as he stirred. This drove Duo crazy.

"_how can something so simple be so attracting and sexy."_ Duo sighed. They had a rough night well Duo did. He would not have had it any other way. It was what he had been dreaming of every night he slept next to the boy he just never thought it would come true. Now laying on Heero's chest and feeling his chest rise and fall rhythmically. He also could hear his heart beat. Looking at Heero's chest he saw marks all over it. Maybe they were a little rougher with each other than Duo thought. "_why can't I get you out of mind? How did you make me want you so bad."_ He thought like he was expecting to get an answer.

"Well, are you just going to lay there?" Heero said scaring the heck out of poor Duo.

"Well that was the idea. I didn't want to go to class today when I could be here."

"lazy" Heero moan.

"so what if I am what are you going to do about?" Starts to tickle Duo. Duo falls right on the floor.

"get dressed" Heero said

"aww no fun." Heero Chuckled a little and helped Duo back on to the bed. He rubbed his hand across Duo's face.

"There will be time to lay with me later lets go to class." Heero slowly kissed Duo's sweet lips making Duo totally melt in his hands. The kiss ended and Duo curled up in Heero arms but only for a minute before getting up and getting dressed.

Duo and Heero went to the cafeteria of the school. They both got omelets Duo a just cheese and an everything omelet. Then they both went and sat in the back of the cafeteria alone which happened to be their favorite spot.

"Duo… how do you feel about P.D.A.?" Heero finally broke the silence with

After almost choking on his omelet "_I totally thought he wouldn't be willing to even touch me in public. But now he thinking about touching me."_ Duo smiled at Heero. "I don't have a problem with it at all. I love you and I don't care who knows… why?"

"just wondering" As he wraps his arm around Duo's waist pulling him really close.

"Oh" Duo had the biggest smile on his face that Heero had ever seen.

Just then at the most inopportune time Relena, the Drama Queen her Self with her little flock of clones. She dispatches them to a table.

"I'm going to get my Boyfriend." Relena announces to the flock.

"is he really your boy friend" asks of the clones

"yes would I lie to you I am a Peacecraft" she then turns for the table into the direction she know that Heero sit with all of his friends which at this time consist of Quatre, Trowa, and Duo. Wufie was no were to be found as usual. When she got there her mouth dropped open at the site of him holding another girl in his arm while he ate breakfast that was to be her place where no one else could go or get there. As she raged with anger she walked faster towards the two. Fire flew from her finger tips and smoke from her ears.

She tapped Heero on the shoulder as he turned around with a loud SMACK she slapped him across the face.

Losing all control he stood up and looked right at her and said, "what was that for?"

"you asked me out and now I find you in this other gir…" just then Duo turned around

"hey, Relena…God this must piss you off. I a Boy can get Heero into bed with me and you a supposed attractive girl can't even get him to look at you." Duo to piss her off even more smiled as big as he could.

"why you…you…" she jumped at Duo starting to beat him up Duo just pushed her off of him. She landed on the floor with a hard TUMP. Duo got up and wrapped his arms around Heero.

"This is MINE all MINE you can't touch him at all you can't even look at him anymore I won't allow it" then to top it all off he kissed Heero very passionately sliding his own tongue in to Heero's mouth in plain view of Relena, and Heero accepted it happily while putting his arms around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Relena screamed with all her might." _this can't be this is all a dream I'm really sleeping and Duo's not really kissing Heero…my Heero. Duo can't have him he mine I…I stop him some how he can't have what's mine"_

The whole flock of her clones came over to Relena's side to find the Duo, a man, kissing Relena's Boyfriend. There was a lot of commotion after seeing this.

Duo and Heero broke off the kiss Duo bent over and grapped Relena's chin.

"You see this is mine. You from here on out not attempt to see him anymore and you lose you sleazy whore…have a nice day." Duo and Heero took their plates and tray and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The games that shouldn't be played on the heart

Chapter 5

Patricia Duckwell: what's up yeah I feel bad I have not written in a while so I wrote another chapter for you. Just for future knowledge ixy you can look at my profile page and it will tell you when the next update will be or why I can't update. I update that because it's easier. But thanks for keeping me on task and motivating me to get over my family death and continue life. I hope to hear from you soon about this one hope you enjoy (everyone). Be careful this about Relena's plot to kill Duo

"ma'am, are you ok?" one of Relena's clones said to her as he reached out his hand to help her up.

"yes…obviously Duo's done something to him. I'll get him back do not fear. Thank you Jake."

"My pleasure Miss Relena." Jake said with a smile on his face. It was very evident to everyone, everyone that is except Relena that Jake was in love with Relena and care about her more than anything in the world. Relena on the other hand only had eye for Heero and he resented Heero for it. "is there anything I can do for you Miss Relena?"

"No, I just…" she started to pour on the tear. Jake placed his hand at his side see how she was not going to be taking it. Jake then knelt down next to her and started t wipe the tears from her face and she fell into him sobbing now he picked her up into his arms as she continued to cry into his chest. He sat on a chair and placed her into his lap.

"won't some one get her a tissue." Jake said and everyone scattered to find a tissue. Still wiping her tears away. "you know what you need, you need a real man someone who isn't in to men like a girl you need a manly man. I could be that man for you." he said as he lifted her chin up so he could see it. Then he slowly went in for a kiss pulling her chin closer to him. Relena pushed away from him and stood to her feet.

"Jake I could love only one man and he's more of a man than you are and that man is Heero he's the one for me." she said as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

Jake hated Heero with every once of his body every once of his strength. Heero had the one thing that he wanted and would rather be with another man he just couldn't understand it he always thought that Heero was the luckiest man in the world but now he just thinks he's the stupidest man in the world.

"_Heero and Duo will pay for what they have done to me and Miss Relena. They have destroyed her and I won't have it."_ Jake thought.

"ok Duo I'll pick you up right after class right here." Heero said out side his classroom.

"yup, sounds good now stay out of trouble Heero and I'll see you then." he kissed Heero and walked in to class.

Heero watched as Duo walked into class as his braid sways from left to right as if it was calling him to Duo. When Duo was out of sights Heero went to his class too. With a smirk on his face and not knowingly scaring a lot of people.

Relena did a lot of thought and for someone with a peanut for a brain that must have hurt or something cough fire. Anyway she finally decided she had to break the two up and it did not matter how but it had to be done and the sooner the better.

"_What I have to do is I have to find something from Duo's past he doesn't want out I'll have to do some digging were can I find something like that. He has to have some dirt he was a Gundam pilot and with war always comes scandals I should know I was in the war too. I should call Dorothy and see if she's got something on him or if she can get something on him."_ she picks up the phone and calls Dorothy.

"Hello?" Dorothy answered.

"Hi this is Relena and I need some dirt on a Duo Maxwell." Relena said in her normal annoying voice.

"Really, is he giving you trouble?"

"Yes now are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes but it's going to cost you."

"Money is no option." Relena said with a smile.

"Good I'll get in touch with you."

Click was the only other sound on the phone Relena started laughing as she hung up the phone

"Duos days are numbered"

T.B.C.


End file.
